


Holy Unconditional

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [19]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Aeryn & Zhaan, healing/learning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_In the end, Aeryn apologizes, too._

_Because she never thought she would understand (or need) such holy, unconditional faith._


End file.
